The reference in this specification to any prior publication (or information derived from it), or to any matter which is known, is not, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or admission or any form of suggestion that the prior publication (or information derived from it) or known matter forms part of the common general knowledge in the field of endeavour to which this specification relates.
Back pain is second only to the common cold as a health problem suffered by people. In the USA, over 5 million people suffer acute back problems. Back problems may be caused for example by poor posture, poor sleeping positions and poor seated positions. Relief and preventative treatment of back problems is desired by the community at large. Common active treatment techniques include those practiced by physical therapists, osteopaths, chiropractors, and masseurs. Passive techniques include learning correct posture, and the use of back support devices, such as back rolls. Back rolls are typically in the form of a cylindrical cushion which is placed at the bottom of the back rest portion of a chair. Such passive techniques provide only limited relief to sufferers of back pain.